Doug En Vogue
Episode information= "Doug En Vogue" is the first part of the fifth episode of the fourth season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Judy Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Roger Klotz *Beebe Bluff *Chalky Studebaker *Connie Benge *Dylan Farnum Synopsis Doug wishes he was more fashionable until his friends at school accuse him of dressing like Dylan Farnum from a TV show "Teen Heart Street." He's tired of being told he's copying someone else's style, so he decides to shop for a new look. Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. Some people are really into clothes and fashion. But me? I always just wear the same old stuff. Doug walks through the park to find his friends reading a Teen Fad magazine. He states voice-over that sometimes, he really wants to be a trend-setter--like Dylan Farnum, an actor from the TV show Teen Heart Street. Doug is watching the show on TV at his house and finds that Dylan Farnum is dressed in the exact same clothes Doug himself is wearing. Main Episode Doug becomes convinced that he is a trend-setter and imagines his fashion trend. Doug's imagination: A woman lounging on her mattress with the words "Shack de Chic over it announces that a new fashion trend has started and everyone is seen wearing Doug's clothing. As the woman delineates the person who started the trend, Doug is seen walking to school, where the others are dressed as him. The woman calls Doug the king of style. At school, he finds that everyone there is dressed as him and becomes weird out by the fact. The others also tell Doug that he is rocking the "Dylan Farnum" look. But Doug tells them that he always dresses like that. Doug has his mind stuck to the new fashion trend all day and he finally becomes fed up of the others saying that he is copying Dylan Farnum. So he invites them all into his room and shows them his closet of clothes to prove that he is not copying Dylan Farnum. This, however, does not convince the other any more and they become more convinced that Doug is trying to be Dylan Farnum. As they leave Doug's bedroom, Doug becomes annoyed of the fact that everyone continues to accuse him of dressing up as Dylan Farnum. Doug's imagination: At school, Connie drops a book out of her locker and onto the floor. Doug comes around and asks Connie if she would like to talk about it. Connie then calls for Patti, who she tells that Doug is acting weird again. Patti tells Connie to ignore him since he thinks that he is Dylan Farnum as the two walk away. Doug is then revealed to be a marionette puppet controlled by Dylan Farnum. Doug decides to go to the mall for different, original clothing. But the clothes he is being offered (the '60s hippie look, the '90s hip hop look, and the '70s disco look) all prove to be too banal for him, that is, until another clerk shows him the Dylan Farnum look. Doug reluctantly buys the clothing he was offered earlier and leaves. He is later seen wearing a trapper beanie hat, a golden necklace, and a hippie shirt over referee hockey pants and brown shoes and kicking a soccer ball at the poster of Dylan Farnum mounted on the fence out of pique. Judy comes around and tells him that his look is derived from the "Scizola" from the magazine cover, much to Doug's annoyance. Judy also tells him that he shouldn't care if he was copying someone or not. So Doug abandons his new clothing and wears his own clothing again. The next day, at school, he finds that the students are wearing the fashion that Skeeter normally wears due to the Dylan Farnum look being last week's trends, much to Doug's amusement. Back in his room, Doug is writing in his journal about fashion and adds that he doesn't care what's on Teen Heart Street this week. But he quickly runs out of his room afterward to watch Teen Heart Street downstairs. Porkchop is seen wearing '70s style clothing dancing to '70s disco music on his cassette player. Trivia *Dylan Farnum is a spoof of actor Luke Perry's character Dylan McKay in the TV show Beverly Hills 90210. *According to a poster, Teen Heart Street airs every Thursday at 8pm on the QBS channel, which is a parody of the real television channel, TBS (Turner Broadcasting System). *'Error': When Doug's friends leave his room after seeing his outfit, Larry and Boomer disappear completely. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop landing in Doug's arms